Mal DarkNova
It was in the middle of the summer, when a beautiful Twi'lek gave birth to her second son. She named him Mal; Mal DarkNova. He grew up in the Jedi Temple and studied the Jedi Path and eventually became a Jedi Master. His teacher; his brother more like it, was Snake. Mal always wondered why Snake was always mean and rude, so one day he followed Snake to a huge temple. It was all black with dried blood on the sides of it, with dead bodies of Jedi Knights hanging from the top of the temple. Snake had gone inside the temple so Mal followed him inside. The doors opened, when Mal looked around trying, to find Snake. He only saw a void, but also a training room, for the people who trained here. He kept looking around the temple, in search for Snake, but he couldn't find him anywhere. Finally he heard someone yelling and shouting, while a blaster was shot into the air. He ran towards the training room to see his Master Snake inside the arena. Snake was training his apprentice for a fight, as Snake kept punching his apprentice in the face to make him blind. Mal hid behind the arena to watch the fight last for about half an hour. Snake's apprentice finally fell down with blood everywhere, and was breathless, as his apprentice died. Mal ran out of the Temple as two guards and was breathless. As the guards chased him, they shot several times near his head, hoping they would kill him. Mal escaped though, as he ran to his apartment and took off in his starfighter out into space, hoping those guards wouldn't kill him or even find him. As months passed by, Mal found his home on a perfect place, Ryloth. He built his home there with the help of some fellow Twi'leks. Mal eventually found his girl. Her name was Sofia Clawseer. He liked everything about her, how she lived, how she grew up from leaving her parents from a fight, everything. But one day when Mal and Sofia were on the roof of his home, Mal stood up and asked Sofia to marry him. Sofia said 'yes', as she cried happy and hugged him. Their lives went on normal and perfect. A week after their wedding, Mal set off in search of his old Master Snake. His trail led to the fiery world of Mustafar. Mal's starfighter landed next to Snake's as he got out seeing someone duelling him. As he got closer, he saw that Snake was killing other people, namely Jedi. Mal shouted out to Snake, trying to get his attention, since he knew that the person fighting Snake was his brother, Corn687 Ducks. He knew how much he hated him, but it wasn't worth killing him. Mal tried to get in front of Corn, when Snake was about to stab him, but Corn Force Pushed Mal out of the way, while Snake stabbed him. The blade went right through Corn's torso. As Corn gave his last breath, he was happy to die. Snake was about to push him into the lava, but Mal stabbed Snake and pushed him out of the way as, Snake hit his head hard onto the ground. Mal tried to help Corn but he couldn't. As Mal put his hand behind Corn's head he could hear Corn say something. "You, will always be,,,,,, my brother until,,,, end........" . Mal's eyes were filled with tears of anger. He tried to kill Snake, but Snake knocked him out for as he fell into a coma. As Mal got out of his coma, two years later, he was a Sith. But he was still married to Sofia. As Snake told Mal all about what happened and how long he was out, Mal set out to go find his wife, to make her happy that he was still alive. He got into his starfighter and set off to his homeworld of Ryloth. He landed his starfighter there and came through the doors and opened their own bedroom, but only to see that she was with someone else. Sofia was upset and happy at the same time that Mal was alive. Mal grabbed the guy's neck and killed him with his powers. As he yelled to his wife and stormed out of the house, he set it on fire. Mal was in full anger and hatred. But when he turned back around ,he could see his wife crying on the ground in pain, as some other native Twi'leks gathered around her. Shortly after two months of Mal's disappearance, Sofia, later on, had died from the pain, Mal had brought her. Mal, two months later, had come back to apologize to Sofia, but to see that she had died. Mal went to her gravestone, as his heart torn apart. Then Mal killed himself to just be with Sofia. But after Mal's death, Snake had grown more powerful and became a Dark Lord of the Sith, controlling billions of people, under his own command. This is Mal DarkNova's histroy of life, betrayal, pain and death.... 152892 1229112672572 full.jpg|Mal DarkNova as Light Side first then later in his life changed to Dark Side. Category:Male Characters Category:Dark Nebula Category:Nebula Corp